Trust in War
by lucy115c
Summary: There is a new Apocalypse on the doorstep, but this time, Dean is left all alone. Hell sucked Sam back in, and Cas is loosing himself again. Dean will need an ally, and the only thing strong enough to help him, Death, is not what he thought it would be. I honestly don't get this rating thing, but there... I own nothing but Savion, and "sori for my inglish" (I did this on purpose).
1. Welcome, Stranger

Sam was dead again. Stabbed by an unknown deamon and pulled back to Hell. Dean went through every possible book, every single handwriting he could find. No sleep in the last couple of days, at all. What was strange and scarry this time was the fact that he didn't feel devastated or vengefull, he was fine. All of his emotions seamed to be gone somehow and for once, he felt releaved. No pain, but he knew it wouldn't last for a long time.

Still, none of these things made him give up on trying to bring back his brother. Nothing ever could.

He already tried contacting Cas, but he was nowhere to be found. He disappeared in the thin air the night Sam was killed, probably just trying to run away from it all. The last time he brought him back, he was left without a soul. He would never make that mistake again. Ever.

Dean was quiet that night. No loud music, no drinking, no dirty bars full of drunk women, just silence. After these few days of releaving piece, he finally felt quilt, helplessness and that agonizing pain he went through all those tough times before. The emotions he ignored for the last sixty hours concentrated in his brain all at once. Huge pressure. Awful things.

So, what do you do when there is no other way out? You call Death, personally. He took a deep breath and started with the summoning ritual. With every move his heart went weaker, his hope drowned in the disappointment in himself, in his duty to protect little Sammy. They escaped Death so many times, so why would any of them make it out now? It all has to end once, doesn't it?

-Hey Death, It's Dean Winchester, you might remember me, the guy who tried to trap you last time...- he turned around and the room was still empty.

-...one more chance, I'm begging you. There, I said it.- still nothing.

-Dammit, I'm so sorry Sammy. I'm so sorry.-

-Well that was beautiful. Just...beautiful!- Dean turned around to see a girl sitting on the bed. She was grinning, obviously amused. -How adorable! Dean Winchester getting all emotional. You don't see that very often...-

-Who the Hell are you?- he waited for a tall skinny old man in a black suit, and seing a college girl actually brings a suprise.

-Well who did you expect to see?-

-Uh, walking stick, Death...? Happen to know the guy?-

-Oh right. Death, the Horsman of the Apocalypse, yada yada yada...- she stood up and opened a bottle of bear -You honestly think he's the only one in the bussines? I mean, you've been him for a day, and how many people did you put to rest, five, six?-

-Yes, well, whatever... I need to get Sam back. Now.-

-Aren't we anxious! Now, tell me, why would I help you? I can menage awakening the dead, but seriously, why?

-Because you're Death. Because you can!- Dean started to shake and blabber some unintelligible words on latin.

-You have got to be kidding.- she laughed and spilled some of her bear on the floor -A binding spell? Boy, you humans are adorable!-

-Then what are you? A deamon, an angel, what?-

-None of the above. Let's just say I am one of God's little, but sighnificant soldiers.-

-You know what? I don't give a crap about what you are, just help me! Help Sam.-

-First of all, I deserve some respect, I am freaking thousand years old!- she put on a serious face -The second thing, you were assigned to me. The ones at The Control assumed you would ask for something again, so they wanted to be sure. I've been dealing with hell of a douchebags Dean, and trust me, none of them had a good time.-

-Fine. So what do I need to do to get you to pull him out? What?-

-For start, you shut your mouth.- she pulled out a small box out of her pocket -One more thing, there is a war going on upstairs, and I can't afford any more enemies.


	2. A Face to Remember

"Are there any of Sam's personal items here?" she asked while lighting up a candle.

"Yes, I'll bring something if..."

"No need for that. Come here and hold this." she tucked a piece of paper in his hand and put some of the red powder she took from the small box. "Don't move and do not speak at any cost."

Dean stood there completely confused. He did all kinds of freaky spells and summonings, but he was usually informed about everything. It started bugging him, the fact that he doesn't even know what she is or if she is to be trusted. But he ran out of options, and there is no time to waste. He knew how 'fast' time goes by when you are in hell.

It lasted probably around fifteen minutes; at first she lighted up the powder and than just walked aroud the room silently while the smoke fallowed her.

"Well, that's about it." she announced and put of the melting candle.

"About what? What was that?"

"You see, Sam's possesions kept a piece of him inside, and that will prevent him from being tatally separated from this world." she noticed that he still needs some explanations "And I needed you to shut up, 'cause if you didn't, you'd be dragged down there yourself."

"So what? Is he a ghost now?"

"No. He will be able to walk around Hell, some deamons might try to hunt him down, but it won't work."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Trust me, I can." she let out a weary sigh "Is there anything else you need to know?"

"How about telling me what's the plan? Your name...or species, maybe?"

"You are one needy little man, Dean." she got back to the couch and her bottle of beer. "First thing's first, you must know that this is slightly against the law. I was supposed to watch over you, not necessarily get of you out of The Pit, but whatever."

"Can I ask why?"

"Seriously, Dean? How many questions do you actually have?" he tried to answer but she cut him off. "I am in a good mood today, that's why. Now, the plan: you get me some deamon blood and an angel's bone, I go there, pick up Sam and you are both good to go. It's really simple, you shouldn't be able to mess it up this time."

"So that's it? Fine. Deamon's blood, no big deal, but what's with the angels? I can't just take a bone..."

"Ask Castiel. He'd be more than happy to assist his little human pet, wouldn't he."

"I am NOT his pet!" he yelled in pure rage "I haven't seen him in months, he...he won't answer."

"Aw, little Dean is sad. Let me fix that." she snapped her fingers and a man in a trench coat appeared before them. "Do I expect hugs or kisses now?"

Both men stood in silence for a little while.

"Where the hell were you man?" Dean felt his voice vibrate, but this time it was anger.

"It's dangerous here...I need to..." Cas looked around bewildered.

"YOU DON'T NEED TO DO ANYTHING! Now tell me, what's going on? " Dean tried very hard to calm down, but it was more than hard. "I prayed for you Cas, I prayed for days."

"I am sorry for what happened to Sam, but there is nothing I can do..." Cas painfully flinched as a cold hand hammered inside his chest and grabbed a rib. He collapsed on the floor, but his strainght got back quickly.

"Savion." he said it bitterly, causing Dean to look away.

"Castiel. Good to see you." she gave him a hand, but he refused. "Well, I guess I should have sayed 'Hi' first."

"Savion?" Dean starred at them, still in shock. "So you two know eachother?"

"Yes. From the Flood." Castiel slowly got up and wiped away a tear drop of blood from his eye.

"Yep, we do." Savion placed a rib covered in blood on to the table "We had a...let's call it a little 'civilized argument'.

Dean still looked at them, motionless. "Now I really want to know what you are."

She stayed silent for another moment "I am a member of God's true legacy. I am an Inheritant." then *poof*, and she was gone into the thin air.

"Cas? I need to be explained."


	3. Step by Step

Dean did absolutely nothing in the past two weeks. Cas left him alone again and that 'Inheritant' thing disappeared as well. Pictures of Hell kept popping in his head and the thought of Sam being trapped down there just broke everything that held him sane. Maybe this time he wont be able to save the day, maybe it's the time to let go.

He wanted a brake, a pointless trip across the country, no jobs, no hunting, just the road. He unlocked the car and sat on the front seat. Impala felt different. Everything did.

"Hi, Dean." he turned to the right and saw the girl...Savion.

"What?" he seemed tired and hopeless. Well, at the end, who wouldn't be?

"I am sorry for leaving like that last time. I just don't like being questioned about my identity very much." she took a look at him "And, I have some more answers to give you."

"Well that is just great!" he pulled one of his typical carcastic voices "But there is only one little question and you are free to go - can you get him out?"

"I can, just...just give me some time." she looked through the window at the dark shadows behind Bobby's house "I've got a lot to tell you, so you might wanna start driving".

"Fine."

She remained silent for the nest twenty minutes, just staring at the outside.

"You never ended the Apocalypse, you know?"

Dean hit the brakes and started to studder. "How? We threw Sam and...we stopped it!"

"No, you just delayed it. It will come again, trust me."

"Then what's the point? What's with all the dead people...why?"

"Remember when Michael sad that it was his destiny to fight Lucifer? Well he never got the chance, did he?"

Dean stopped talking and just glued his eyes to the black asphalt. It took him some time to put it all together, to accept everything, then he thought of a good question.

"I get that you are not really an average...creature, but how can you know this? How can you know what was the thing that Michael told me?"

"Oh, yeah, I needed to tell you that as well." she let out a weary sigh "I've been running after you since the day your mother died. I've been there every single moment and my job is to keep you alive."

"Every single moment? I'm sorry to break this down to you, but you did a crappy job."

"You think I don't know?" she burried her face in her hands "I watched so many people die, and all I could do was stand there and wait 'till the danger's over."

"So what, you've been ther the whole time and wached our friends getting killed? What kept you away? Who?"

"God, personally. I got a permission for you, but everything else is out of my hands. You should know that I am sorry. He has a plan and we all know what comes out when God becomes creative."

"...Apocalypse."

"Yes."

Silence again.

"Dean?"

"What?"

"I apologise for your father and the whole 'hell' thing. Dad's orders. I'm really sorry."

"Right. What happened to the bitchy attitude from before?"

"How would I know?" she disappeared right after, no word ar greeting.

"Like Castiel zapping around wasn't enough. Awesome."


End file.
